Coming Home?
by DistrictFactionCaster12
Summary: Tris is going home, why? Will Tobias ever get back to her or will something bigger stop him. Every one is alive except for poor Al. Read it you know you want to. Well that's all for this summary. Sorry if it sucks, but this won't I guarantee.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: first fanfic, so take it easy on me. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry if this first chapter is slow. Please review and give as much constructive criticism as you want. Also I don't own Divergent; if I did that would be so cool! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**TRIS'S POV:**

The wind whips my blonde hair across my face. I pull the hair tie of my wrist and tie my hair into a ponytail. I hear the train in the distance slowly making its way down the tracks. Why am I doing this; I need to go back. I slowly start walking backwards towards Dauntless. No, I stop myself. I need to do this; I need a break from all this. But all I think is: Tobias. He needs me, but I need this. I going back; back to Abnegation. What's taking this train so long!?

Finally I see the trains bright headlights break through the fog. Once it passes me I start to run to pick up speed. I grab on to the handle and jump on the train. Setting my black duffel bag next to me, I slide my back down the wall of the train. Warm tears slide down face. I remember when Tobias told me he that I was his family yesterday in this exact train. We were talking about Marcus and Evelyn. He told me he didn't need them, I was his family now. Well was.

Now his only family is leaving him behind. _I'm so sorry Tobias. _I whisper in my head. I see Abnegation in the distance. It's time for me to jump. I land hard; I walk away from the rails and head towards Abnegation; Leaving Dauntless and my only _true _family behind.

**Sorry if that was bad. Tell me what you think. PM me, review, do whatever you'd like. Tell me what you would like to happen next or what I should fix. I promise the chapters will get longer, I hate short chapters. Yours truly, MSC. Also if you can tell me what are the three books mentioned in my username you're a true bookworm.**


	2. Chapter 2:WHERE ARE YOU?

**Hi sorry I've been gone for a while; I've stuck in a writing funk. So I read some pretty good fanfics trying to get some ideas since I didn't get many reviews. I didn't expect there to be some after that awful first chapter. I PROMISE this one will be longer. Cross my heart and swear to die. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about my own book if I was Veronica Roth.**

**TOBIAS POV:**

The clock reads 2:00 am. I roll over and I start to panic when I don't feel the warmth of my Tris next to me. I sit up abruptly and look around are dark apartment. The lights are on in the bathroom, so she must be in there. Thank goodness! I lay my head back on my pillow and instantly fall asleep.

**TRIS POV:**

It feels like I've been walking for hours but what has really been 30 minutes. I take in my old faction's surroundings. Boring gray bricks cover houses that belong to the most selflessness people ever. I try my hardest to stop thinking about Tobias. I pick up the necklace around my neck that Tobias gave me the day before. There is a small ten connected to the chains. It stands for _6+4=10_. Half of my brain says this is the right thing to do, but the other half says the complete opposite.

I finally make it to my house, well my old house. The lights are still off which means no one is awake. Of course. The sun is barely starting to rise in the distance. I wonder if Tobias is awake; does he realize I'm gone yet? I left the bathroom light on to throw him off for a while. I know he wakes up during the night sometimes after having nightmares about Marcus. I decide to wait outside until my parents are awake to go inside.

I sit behind the bushes so I won't be noticed.

**TOBIAS POV: (Sorry for the frequent POV changes. It won't happen often.)**

The warmth of the sun pours in through the apartment window. I check the clock again and it reads 7:00. I'm glad there's no work to day or I'll seriously be late. I yawn and slam my hand down on the bed. I wince; if Tris was there I would've slapped her in the face. Where is Tris? The bathroom light is on; maybe she thought we had work today. I laugh inwardly. Getting out of bed I walk towards the bathroom.

"Morning gorgeous." I tell her. There is no respond.

"Tris are you ok?" I ask. Once again there is no respond. I try knocking on the door and the door opens slightly. I push the door open and look around. She's not in there. Now I start to panic. I pull on a clean shirt and exit our apartment. _Calm down Tobias I'm sure she's ok, maybe she left for breakfast with Christina. _I enter the Pit and look around for a short blonde. I come up short.

"Hey Four; my man!" Zeke yells from across the Pit where he sits with the rest of the group. Great, maybe they know where she is.

"Hey guys, have you seen Tris?" I ask all of them

"No." they all say in unison.

Now I'm in full panic mode. They must have seen the fear in my eyes because Christina asks, "What's wrong."

"She wasn't in our room and you guys just said you haven't seen her." I reply.

"How about we all split up and look for her." Uriah says. "I'll check the tracks, you can check the control room, and Marlene can check the net so on and so forth."

"All right we'll all meet up here when we're finished." I say. We all split up to look for Tris. I head towards the control room were we do our fear simulations. I open the door and look around. There's not much in here except for the computer and the chair the initiates sit in. No Tris in here. Maybe the others found her. Please God, let them find her. I walk back to where we were sitting earlier. Everyone is there except for Uriah. None of them has Tris. Shauna is the first one to speak up.

"I couldn't find her." She says. Everyone nods to agree with what she said. All my faith is resting on Uriah. Suddenly Uriah comes running from where the net is located.

"She…wasn't…by…the net." He says trying to catch his breath. My body went numb; I hear them trying to talk to me, but my brain doesn't process the words. Where could she be? My only family; my only _true _family gone. All of sudden I have an idea of where she might be. Abnegation. I practically sprint towards the tracks.

**TRIS POV:**

The sun is now fully raised. I guess now is better time than ever. I gather all my things which are my black duffel and head towards the door. I feel someone's gaze burn into the back of my head. Suddenly I feel very uncomfortable. I spin around to see who is staring at me, but there is nobody there. I must be losing it. Heading towards the door once again, I feel the gaze again.

Seriously who is it? I make my way to the front of the house to see that there are still no lights on in the house.

"Great." I mutter under my breath. Now I'm forced to stay out here with the weird feeling that I'm being watched. By who, I have no clue. I lean back against the side of my old house. Right in front of me is Tobias's old house. Oh great, now I'm thinking about Tobias again. I need to stop before I make myself turn back towards Dauntless. I bet he realizes I'm gone. Has he told the others? Maybe he slept in late because he didn't have work today.

While I'm lost in my thoughts of Tobias, I hear the rustle of leaves. Something hard slams against my head and then there's nothing but darkness.

**I know I know it's a cliffy. Don't worry I feel some remorse for doing this to you guys. (Not really). FOLLOW FAVORITE, REVIEW! Tell me what you want to happen next. PM me. Tell me what you thought. Do anything you want. I except constructive criticism not hatred. I still need an answer about the three books represented in my username. Alright until next time…Peace&Love~ MSC or DistrictFactionCaster123 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3: I will find you

**A/N:**

**Sup my little ducklings, its MSC again coming back at you with chapter number 3.**

**I've been spending some time thinking about how to start this next chapter. **

**And it took a while.**

**But (man I'm breaking a lot of writing rules by starting sentence with and & but)**

**I'm back to start chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Divergent I wouldn't have let Tris die in Allegiant**

**All right on with the show!**

** TRIS POV:**

I wake up with a sharp pain at the top right of my skull. _Man who ever hit me got a good one in._ Reaching up I feel a huge knot at the top of my head. There is also a thick warm substance covering the knot. _Blood. _Just great, I'm bleeding, in pain, and I have no idea where I am. I take this chance to check out my surroundings. The room is dark except for the dim light coming from the bottom crack of the door. _A door!_ I try to stand up but I'm pulled right back down. _What the?_

I move my hand to feel what's around my ankles. There are two tight metal bindings surrounding both of my ankles. That makes no sense; why would they (whoever they are) tie down my ankles and leave my hands free? Suddenly it all clicks; I never had that much strength in my arms, so my punches weren't that great. I usually kicked people and used my legs. So whoever knocked me unconscious must have been around to know my fighting skills.

Something pricks my arm and I feel a dull pain there. Now I'm in a battle to stay conscious. Before everything goes black I catch the gleam of light hitting facial piercings. _Eric. _Suddenly everything goes black once again.

**TOBIAS POV:**

It's windy this morning or is it just the train's air draft? I can't tell the difference the only thing I'm thinking about is Tris. Is she still alive? Did someone take her or did she run away? Why did she run away? All these questions are running through my mind chasing after one another. The only thing keeping me sane is that I'm almost to Abnegation. I continue to pace inside the train car until it's time for me to jump.

I end up rolling on the gravel and pavement. Usually I land on my feet but today I'm on edge. I practically sprint to the city. It feels like I'm going 50 miles per hour, but I keep going. My legs start to tire but my brain and heart both chant: _keep going! _So that's what I do. All I want to see is her beautiful blonde hair and those gorgeous bluish gray eyes. I want to hold her perfectly short stature, but most of all I want to feel her warm soft lips flush against mine. That thought makes my legs move faster. _If that's even possible._

Finally I make it to the fence that holds Abnegation. I jump over the fence with ease; I've done this quite a few times. Once I'm over the fence I start to pick up the same speed I was going before. I pass each drab gray house looking for the Prior's. _4581, 4592, 4601…. _I go through addresses until I reach 4610, Tris's house. Well her old house. There are lights shining through the windows; I guess that means they're awake.

I make my way up the porch and pound on the door. It finally opens to reveal Mrs. Prior in her gray robes Abnegation's usually wear. "Hello Tobias, what brings you here?" she says in a polite tone.

"Tris was gone this morning and I looked everywhere for her but I couldn't find her; so I thought she came here." I say my mouth talking a mile a minute.

"Oh my, well she hasn't come here, do you have any idea where she might be?" she asks.

"No, I was for sure that she would be here; now I don't know where she might be." I reply my voice shaking a little at the end.

"What should we do?" she asks her voice calm but I can see definite fear in her eyes.

"I think we shou-"I am cut off by a rustle in the trees behind the house. I see two figures but I can't make what they are or who they are.

"What was that?" Mrs. Prior asks.

"I have no clue but maybe they have something to do with Tris." Before she can respond I sprint after the two figures.

**TRIS POV:**

I wake up again now to two pains on my body. My throbbing head and now my sore arm; where I've been pricked with something. I look around the now lightened room. Someone must have turned the lights on. I try to remember what happened before going unconscious for the second time. Okay let's see, I woke up to a pain in my head. So far so good; then I tried getting up but I was bound to the chair with metal clasps. I was pricked with something on my fore arm. Then I saw someone, who was it? Then it clicks, _Eric. _Eric was the one who injected something in my arm that made me go unconscious, but why? What was the purpose of knocking me out again? Couldn't they have done whatever they were doing while I was unconscious the first time?

I hear a door open and slam shut. I turn around only to become face to piercings with Eric. He has a cocky smirk which only stretches out his piercings even more. _Gross! _"What do want?" I say with anger lacing my words.

"Nothing, not from you anyway." He says.

"Then why am I here tied up to a metal chair?" I ask him.

"I needed to find a way to draw Four here." He says.

"And what do I have to do with any of this?" I say while panic starts to seep in. Why does he need Tobias here?

"Because Trissy Four would do anything for you and that's exactly why I took you." He pauses. "You see I spend a lot of time in the control room where the camera screens are located."

"I saw you leave late last night and I took the opportunity." He says

"But first I let you go to Abnegation, I stayed back and watched Four freak out; the I went after you." He says.

"Knowing that he would know where you went, I decided to beat him to the punch line." He pauses again. "Once I saw four arrive in Abnegation I knocked you unconscious."

"Then I dragged you to the woods behind the Abnegation sector." "I made sure that he saw me drag you away so he would chase after us."

"He should be here any minute now." He finishes smirking once again.

"Okay, what do you plan to do to him once he gets here." I ask dreading the answer.

"I plan to kill him." Just then I hear a loud groan coming from the hallway. _Tobias._

**A/N:**

**Before you do anything rash put the pitchforks down.**

**There you go ease it down nice and slowly. Good. Another cliffhanger it sucks doesn't it?**

**I promise I won't wait so long to update after this cliffhanger like I did the last chapter.**

**But let me make this very clear: I want 5 reviews before I update the next chapter. Kapeesh?**

**So if you don't want to wait in suspense I recommend that you review.**

**I promise nothing bad will happen to Tobias, unlike Veronica Roth I believe in happy endings.**

**But she still is pretty amazing *sigh***

**Until next time my ducklings, read on! **

**~Yours forever MSC**

**PS: thank you Happycake1234 for favoring my story. You're one awesome duckling!**


	4. Chapter 4: Am I dead?

**A/N:**

**Hi my ducklings I'm back once again to bring chapter 4**

**Now I know I said I wouldn't update until I received 5 reviews but….**

**I'm a liar I know.**

**But seriously I couldn't wait to start back from this cliffy.**

**So without further ado present you chapter 4**

**THE CHAPTER ON FIRE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a glass of orange juice and a half-eaten cheeseburger. **

**TOBIAS POV:**

_I am welcomed to darkness. _There is no light, no pain, nothing; just darkness. I can't seem to figure out where I am. I feel nothing, but somehow there is still a feeling of… _emptiness_. Like a part of me has been extracted from my gut. It leaves me feeling a hole in the middle of my chest. Can this possibly be death? Does death leave you feeling cold and soulless? If it is I don't like death. I want to be warm and I want to feel; even if that means enduring the pain of my battered body.

But if I'm dead, why am I not in my destined place? Is there no heaven or hell for me? I'm just stuck in a vast sea of darkness. This is even worse than hell. I am alone, not knowing where I fit in, just…_alone._ It's not burning in the fiery pits of hell; neither is it prospering in the golden gates of heaven just alone. I try to recall my past life when I was still alive. I remember the beatings, jumping off a building, and beautiful bluish gray eyes. Wait, bluish gray eyes? Then it all snaps. _Tris. _

Tris, with her beautiful blonde hair and her gorgeously short stature. I must fight death even if it ends up with me not succeeding, I must try. I fish back to the days I was alive, searching for any memories. Searching the vast emptiness I find a tendril of light attached to an old memory. I grab onto it, desperate to find a piece of my past. Suddenly the memory appears just like a picture would. It was when I told Tris she was only true family and that I loved her. I cling onto that picture of Tris, making me even more determined to get back to her.

That memory slowly attaches itself back to me as if it's stitching itself back to its owner. Shortly after that memory attaches back to me I start to feel a dull pain all throughout my left foot. Does this mean I'm slowly reattaching back to life? I don't hesitate to find another tendril of memory. This one was when Tris and I climbed the old Ferris wheel in capture the flag. I faced my fears just so that I could help Tris. That was when I first realized that I had feelings for Tris. _Focus Tobias! _I grab for this memory just like I did with the other one. When it reattaches I feel a dull pain in my right foot.

I continue with this process until I feel dull pains all through my body. _Now what? _Just then body turns into a shining orb of light. The pain is gone but now I'm faced with this bright light shining from my body. Then I start to feel tugs on different parts of my body. It feels like I'm the puppet and my puppet master is tugging on me. All of sudden I am back in the real world. Just as I thought, my battered body is laying down in all angles on a metal table. _Ow! _Now that I'm out of the darkness, I can feel all kinds of pain.

I am happy to be out of the darkness, I no longer feel a gaping hole in my chest or my gut. But as soon as it comes my happiness ends when I come face to beast. _Eric._

**TRIS POV:**

_Tobias, he came for me. _Once Eric leaves I am left in my prison cell to dwell on my thoughts. Why did Tobias groan? Eric said he was planning on killing him. Have they done it already, or are they going to kill him in front of me. I feel tears gather in the back of my eyes threating to spill at any moment. _No, Tris you have to be strong for Tobias. But how can I be strong for him if he's already dead? _I no longer want to think anymore unpleasant thoughts anymore. But no matter how hard I try images of Tobias's dying body come floating back.

Is he thinking of why I didn't save him; or why I wasn't there comforting him as he slowly loses the battle with death? Is he still alive? Deep down I still have a glimmer of hope that he is still alive. That he is fighting Eric and his henchmen to come save me, but that glimmer is very small. Eric is very determined; if he wants to kill someone he is going to try his hardest to make it that way. What makes people behave in such evil manner? Why does death have to be the first resort when you don't get your way?

My thoughts are cut off by a slamming of a door. It must have been another room, because the footsteps are heading in the opposite direction of my room. _How long have I been in this place? _ I know it hasn't been that long because I don't feel hunger clawing at my stomach to eat something. How long will they keep me in here; after they kill Tobias will the come after me too? Eric mentioned him not wanting anything from me but deep down I feel that that's anything but the truth.

0*0*0*0*0

The longer I'm here the stronger the anticipation gets and the crazier the thoughts become. My thoughts chase my images of Tobias dead around, making me completely mental! As the time goes by my insanity becomes worse, as my brain starts to pick itself apart and taking my sanity with it. All of a sudden I hear a really loud slam of a door and heavy footsteps as if they were running. Quickly afterwards I hear to pairs of footsteps running down the corridor. It sounds like one is slightly behind and trying the catch up. Then follows someone opening and closing doors quickly, like they're looking for something inside.

I hear OOF_, _and someone being tackled to the ground. Punches are being thrown and I hear the snapping of bones in someone's jaw. They groan in great pain and I hear the running footsteps again. Finally they approach my room and they throw open the door. _Tobias! _"Tris, I'm here to save you." He says.

**Alright that's the end to another chapter. Don't worry I won't wait long until I update, I promise. I think I did a little better in this chapter than the others, but tell me what you think. PM me, reviews, follow favorite, whatever. Also I set up a poll on my account ****DistrictFactionCaster12 ****go take it sometime please!**

**I want to thank ****103305050**** for following my story and I want to thank ****mel**** for reviewing**

**This is to mel: I promise I won't stop writing thank you so much!**

**Thanks for all your support ducklings!**

**Peace &Love MSC**


	5. Chapter 5:Wait you're what!

**A/N:**

**Shalom, I'm back again (and no I'm not Hebrew). Have I been gone long? Nah I've been gone the right amount of time. Well I'm here to bring you chapter 5! But first I have someone to thank**

**NinkSmiley if you're reading this thank you for following, favoring, and reviewing my story. So to answer your question, Eric wanted to kill him because Tobias was always better than him, yeah Eric got to be leader but Tobias still ranked number 1. I can see how you got confused because I never really added that in my story my apologies. **

**On to the story!**

**Tris POV:**

He came back for me? After all I did to him by running away and leaving him to grieve, he came back. That's why I've always loved him, not just because he cares so much for me but because he'd put himself in a situation of life or death to come save me. My heart aches for him even more now. I just stare at him dumbfounded as he comes over towards me. "Y-you saved me." I try again trying to make my voice sound stronger. "You came for me." I say. Why did he come back for me?

He stops trying to get my legs out of the metal shackles and stares at me. I would like to say that I melted under his gaze but I didn't. While the edges of his eyes soften like they do when he usually looks at me, his pupils looked pissed off. Oh no he's mad at me; his gorgeous sapphire blue eyes that usually make me feel warm inside make my soul go cold. "Don't you dare leave me again." He says, his voice stern like his Four voice. Before I can reply he crashes his lips onto mine.

Now my insides start to melt under his lips. His soft warm lips moving in sync with mine, while his teeth pull and tug on my bottom lip. I've missed this; I've missed him. He pulls away and continues trying to get me out of the shackles. "It's no use, you need like a key card or something." I say exasperated. Tobias reaches toward his back pocket and pulls something out. It looks like those cards you would get for your room at a hotel.

"Where'd you get that from?" I ask him as he presses the key card to my shackles. One unlocks and suddenly I feel a rush of blood circulating itself towards my left foot. He starts to answer my question as he moves on to my right ankle. "I tackled Eric earlier and this fell out of his pocket." He says. "I guessed it had something to do with you so I took It." He's able to unlock the other one; finally I'm free.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He says as his hand stretches out towards mine. I accept it while trying to stand up. The key word is trying, my legs buckle beneath me and I fall towards the ground.

"TRIS are you okay, what's wrong!?" Tobias asks frantically. I feel fine, maybe it's because I've been sitting down so long in the same position.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's probably because I've been stuck in this chair for so long." I say trying to calm his nerves. I try standing again. At first I'm a little unstable but I stand my ground. I nod my head at Tobias to confirm that I'm okay. He gives me a warily look before heading towards the door. He glances both ways as if he was crossing the street then summons me towards him. I walk a couple of steps testing my ground then I head towards him. I peek out the door finally getting a good look at the place. The walls are white; a sterile white like a hospital. There are doors alternating on each side.

Tobias directs me to go down the right side of the hallway. We creep down the hallway looking for guards or Eric, but Eric still lays unconscious on the cold tile floor. He looks pale; pale enough to pass for dead. We walk around his still body and continue down the hallway. I am amazed on how unguarded this place really is. Did he seriously think I would be that easy to take down? Finally we make it towards a glass door leading towards the outside. Once we're outside I feel a surge of happiness feel me up.

The building is a little closer to the trains than the Abnegation sector. Tobias and I look at each other, and then break out into a full sprint. The wind pushes my hair out of my face making it whip around behind me. We continue to run until we reach the tracks. My lungs are on fire telling me to stop and rest but instead I push on. We see a train coming in this distance heading in the direction of the Dauntless compound. Once it gets ahead of us a little we jump on. I stumble a little once I get on but I don't fall. I'm coming home.

Before I see it coming Tobias pins me to the walls of the train and starts kissing me passionately. He snakes his arms around my waist and I put my around his neck pulling him closer. I tangle my fingers in his hair causing him to sigh. He tugs at my lips asking me a silent question. I answer him by opening my mouth allowing him in. We stay like this until we the Dauntless compound. "We'll talk about this later." He whispers in my ear before he pulls away. We jump landing safely on our feet.

While we walk towards the entrance Tobias reaches for my hand and squeezes it. I squeeze it back silently dreading our conversation later. It's going to be a long one.

**Tobias POV**

"I think I should take you to the infirmary to see if he did anything to you while you were unconscious." I tell her.

"Okay we can go." She agrees trying not to get into any more trouble with me, because she's in a hell lot of it. But we can talk about that later, I'm just glad she's safe. Once we get to the infirmary we are greeted by a doctor with red dyed tips.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Perla Lopez, how my I help you." She says.

"This is Tris; I just want to do a little check up on her to make sure she's okay." I reply glancing at Tris.

"Okay I can do that if you'll both just follow me." Dr. Lopez says as she leads us to an exam room. She does a series of tests on Tris, while she just sits there looking agitated. That's the Tris I know and love not the one who just ran away. Why would she do that? _Calm down Tobias, you can ask her later when we're alone. _Dr. Lopez finishes up the tests by checking Tris's pupils.

"Alright Tris here looks perfectly healthy, everything checks out great though she does have a nasty bump on the top of her head but that should go away should go away shortly. Her heartbeats are strong and healthy. Well I should say all three heartbeats are strong and well." She says. _ Wait did she just say three heartbeats. _Tris looks at me in the same bewilderment I'm giving the doctor.

"Wait did you just say _three_ heartbeats?" I ask. Dr. Lopez looks over towards me and smiles.

"Yes, Tris's heartbeats and the babies; Tris is pregnant." She says. "Congratulations."

_Tris. Is. Pregnant. I'm a father. Wait BABIES as in plural?!_

**What do you think? PM me what you think about that little surprise. Also review about what you want the genders to be: boy, boy girl, girl etc. I also want to hear about the babies names, tell me what you prefer. I need reviews people also take my poll on my account. Thanks again to NinkSmiley for your review and etc. also thanks to my other supporters. Peace & Gory ~MSC or DFC12 ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Are we parents?

**A/N:**

**Sup guys sorry I've been gone for *counts fingers* 7 days. It feels like I've gone for like FOREVER! Well maybe not forever but you know what I mean. Ok before I lose my train of thought I have some people to thank:**

**Buddy339,****Miz246,****NerdyBear,****fandom101,****teentastic,**** thank you guys for following my story you are AWESOME!**

**Also: ****fandom101**** thanks for favoring my story! Now on to the story!**

_Last chapter:_

"_Wait did you just say three heartbeats?" I ask. Dr. Lopez looks over towards me and smiles._

"_Yes, Tris's heartbeats and the babies; Tris is pregnant." She says. "Congratulations." _

_Tris. Is. Pregnant. I'm a father. Wait BABIES as in plural?!_

**TRIS POV:**

Nothing makes sense anymore. I-I'm pregnant. Little humans are living inside me. Not to mention there are two of them. But one thing doesn't add up; I never got over my fear of intimacy. Then how am I pregnant? As if he was reading my mind Tobias speaks up.

"Wait, we never went that far," He says not wanting to upset me.

"Are you saying you never had intercourse?" Dr. Lopez says confusion lacing her words.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Tobias says.

"That doesn't make any sense," she says. "How can she be pregnant if you two never had intercourse?"

"Wait you said she was held captive for a while, correct," Dr. Lopez asks as she waits for our nods in agreement. "Were you injected with anything to disrupt the uterus causing it to develop a fetus?"

That question brings up a memory from the compound I was held in. Eric injected something in arm but I couldn't tell what it was or what it did.

"I was injected with a needle but I can't recall what it was because it made me go unconscious," I respond. Dr. Lopez turns around in her desk chair and types something in on the computer. It takes her a minuet to actually find something.

"I can't find anything on your case, it's quite perplexing," she says. "Our main concern is did the injection harm the fetus in any way; I going to have to do an ultrasound on you." She stands up and walks over to a bed and a computer. She summons me over to lie on the little doctor's bed. Once I lay down I think about all the people who have lain down on this bed. It's kind of disgusting when you think about. The cold air conditioning hitting my stomach brings me out of my germ induced state.  
I glance down at my stomach to see Dr. Lopez squirt a clear cold substance onto my stomach. Then she grabs an ultrasound wand and rubs it around my stomach, searching for where the babies might be. _My babies. _Tobias grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I give him a grateful glance as he leans down and kisses my cheek. I wonder what he thinks about this. About being a father. It must be hard on him, especially since we never really talked about having a baby.

Noises churning from the computer wake me out of my thoughts. The computer shows to little gray blobs not even long enough to be considered as babies yet. Even though I didn't know they existed I feel… so attached to them. Maybe it's a mom thing but I feel the need to protect them and I will. _I will protect you both. _I glance up at Tobias to see him staring adoringly at the computer. Maybe it's not just a mom thing.

"Okay, well they both look healthy; I don't detect any defects in the fetus," She says. "The babies will most likely resemble Tris but with a few differences because there was no secondary participant."

That upsets me. Even though I've never really thought about having children, I would want them to resemble Tobias; especially those striking blue eyes.

"I want both of you to come back for a doctor's visit twice a month so I can make sure there no changes in the fetus," Dr. Lopez says with a smile.

"Alright, we will, thank you," Tobias says as he grabs my hand.

"You are very welcome," Dr. Lopez says.

We leave the infirmary and walk back towards are apartment. The walk is quiet almost awkward like. Neither one of us knows what to say. So many things have happened today, it's just too much to handle. Once we make to our apartment I sit down on the couch and heave a huge sigh. Next to me the couch dips down as Tobias sits next to me.

"Don't think this lets you off the hook," Tobias says. I totally forgot he asked for an explanation later. I guess now is later.

"To be honest I have no clue why I ran away," I say. "While I was waiting for the train I was contemplating about going back."

"Then why didn't you?" he asks. "You made me feel like I was being left by my mother all over again," he says as his voice breaks at the end. This makes feel horrible, I didn't realize I had hurt him so much.

I lean over and kiss him on the mouth. He doesn't hesitate to kiss back. I didn't realize that I loved him this much until right now. I pull back to where our lips are just barely touching and our foreheads are pressed against each other.

"I love you so much," I murmur against his lips. "And I am so sorry."

"Apology accepted and I love too," he says then he pulls back and places a hand on my stomach. "And I love you both so very much."

This makes me smile. He's happy about the babies. That's why I love him so much. With our foreheads still touching I say. "You know Christina is probably going to die after she hears all of this." He chuckles slightly at my joke. We sit in a comfortable silence until Tobias breaks it.

"So, babies as in plural," he says in astonishment.

"Yeah," I say with a sigh. "We're going to be parents."

"Names?" he asks.

"I don't know, I guess for a girl I like Ryann and for a boy I like Ryker," I say. "But let's think more into it when we hear about the genders."

"Ryker," he says with a smile. "Very Dauntless, I like it."

I lean into his side as he wraps his arms around my waist. We're going to be parents. No matter how many times I repeat it, it still astonishes me each time. _Twins, wow._ I feel fatigue tugging at me. As my eyes start closing one more thought crosses my mind. _I'm a mother._

**That's it for this chapter guys. I won't make any final names if you still want to put out name suggestions. I'm thinking about boy and girl twins, but if you want something else please review and tell me what you'd like. Until next time, **

**Peace&Love~****MSC **


	7. Chapter 7:Did you just slap me?

**A/N:**

**Hi jaz sem nazaj, sorry I just felt like speaking another language. That was for NinkSmiley if you're reading this. For those of you who didn't understand that I said, hi I'm back. More people to thank this chapter so here it goes**

**Fourtris4646, bookgoddess715, and xxwinterbeautyxx thank you for following my story I love you guys!**

**xxwinterbeautyxx thank you for reviewing and answering my gender question also Eric kidnapped Tris, that's what he has to do with the story.**

**Fourtris4646 thank you for favoring my story! On to the story.**

**TOBIAS POV**

Her breaths finally slow down to steady even breaths. I know she's asleep. I gently put my arm around her, waist trying not to wake her up, and the other one under her legs. Standing up slowly I carry her petite form into our room. I lay her down and cover her body with our comforter. "Good night," I whisper in her ear as I give her a kiss on her forehead. It's only 8:30 so I leave our apartment and lock it on the way out. I guess I'll go tell the others that I found her. Assuming that I can smell alcohol and hear music a block away from Zeke's apartment; I'm guessing they're in there.

While I walk to his apartment I think about today's event. I think this has been the most eventful and stressful day in my entire life. _ A father, imagine_. Sure I've thought about having children and getting married but it seems so surreal now that it's actually happening. Twins, two children. When I thought about having children with Tris, I've always wanted them to resemble her. I can imagine her golden blonde hair on our little boy or girl. Caught up in my thoughts I find myself reaching for the doorknob to Zeke's apartment. I can hear the annoying chatter coming from my friends on the other side.

Opening the door I am hit with the acrid smell of alcohol that is overwhelming. Everyone turns towards my direction and has an expression of _well? _

"I found her a couple of hours ago, she's okay," I say. In the corner of my eye I can see someone stand up and walk towards me. Before I can process it a bronze hand connects with my face. _She slapped me. _

"What was that for?" I seethe through clinched teeth. That hurt, a lot.

"You found her a couple of hours ago and you didn't want to notify us?" she says in a ticked off voice.

"Well I wanted to have her checked by a doctor before I got her home; to make sure she was okay," I respond.

"What did the doctor say," Zeke speaks for the first time. He is a little drunk, but sober enough to understand.

"Well she said she was perfectly healthy and the heartbeats were strong," I say as I wait for someone to catch it.

"And," Christina says sensing that I'm holding back on something and she's right. I decide to have a little fun with their confusion. Sense I'm pretty sure everyone has had alcohol at some point tonight it'll pretty easy to fool them.

"The doctor said she found abnormal heartbeats in her stomach," I pause. "They were strong heartbeats but usually you don't have heartbeats in your stomach."

"What does that mean is Tris ok?" Christina asks sincerely concerned and confused. Everyone turns their head towards me waiting for me to answer Christina's question.

"You people would never make it in Erudite you know that right," they still stare at me blankly. "Tris is pregnant," I say.

It takes everyone a minute to process it but when they do the room erupts with chatter. I knew they would freak out, Tris was right.

"Pregnant?" Christina asks.

"Yes, pregnant with twins actually," I say as cup my hands over my ear waiting for them to burst into talking.

"Can I please explain," I yell over all their screaming. The go quite right away.

I tell them the story about how Tris was kidnapped by Eric and how she was injected by something that altered the uterus causing it to develop a fetus.

"Where is she now," Uriah asks.

"She fell asleep earlier so I just put her to bed." I respond. I should probably get back to her before she wakes up and realizes I'm gone.

"Guys I'm going to head home before Tris wakes up." I wish them a goodnight before I leave the rancid smelling apartment. I take a breath of fresh air once I exit the apartment, glad to be out of that apartment.

When I make it back to our apartment I find Tris still asleep in the bed. Today's events must have worn her out. I pull a pair of black sweatpants out of the dresser in our room. I take of my t-shirt that was covered in sweat and Eric's face blood. I usually sleep shirtless anyways. Slipping on the sweatpants I lay down next to Tris. Her eyes are closed and she looks so peaceful. One of her hands is laid unconsciously on her stomach. Scooting in closer I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her into my side.

My eyes start closing and I feel sleep puling me in. _A father._

**TRIS POV**

I wake up with the sun from the windows shining in my face. Tobias is lying beside me stroking my hair. Suddenly something in my stomach starts to slosh and swirl.

"Tobias," I say trying to get his attention.

"Yes," he says.

"I'm going to puke," I say as I get up and jog towards the bathroom and empty my stomach. Oh no, I can't do this every day. This is going to get old real quick. I hear someone set a glass down on the counter. I look up and I see Tobias pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"And so it begins," I say as I put my back against the shower.

"Here drink this," he hands me the glass he set down earlier. It is filled with water and I chug it down quickly trying to get rid of the bile in my mouth.

"Hey I know you're not going to be able to control it but can you try to be nice to me during your mood swings," Tobias asks me. This makes me laugh.

"Now where is the fun in that Tobias," I respond.

"I saved you some trouble yesterday," Tobias says. What does he mean trouble?

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"When you feel asleep I told our friends you were pregnant." He says. "Christina slapped me."

"Because-I'm- pregnant?" I ask through my laughs.

"No because I didn't notify them when you got back." He tells me the whole story of what happened yesterday. To be honest I'm kind of happy that I didn't go with him yesterday.

"Ok, what about Naomi and Noah," Tobias suggests.

"I like Naomi not really sure about Noah." I respond. I lay my head on Tobias's shoulder. "We should make a list," I say as I stand up and grab Tobias's hand.

**Okay that's it for this time. You see that sentence above that says **_**we should make a list. **_**That means I need name suggestions from you guys I also need genders. Kapeesh. I won't update until I get my reviews on names. **

**Mir&Ljubenzen (Peace&Love)~MSC**


	8. Chapter 8: I'll be eating, watermelon

**A/N:**

**Sup my homies; yeah I should stop trying to be cool now. Alright I'm back with chapter 8 but first I have people to thank**

**Love Divergent Forever thank you for following my story.**

**NinkSmiley, Abby, guest #1 and guest #2 thank you for reviewing. Internet hugs for all of you. Alright on to the story**

**TRIS POV:**

I reach for the paper pad on the coffee table and one of those pens that businesses give out. Tobias grabs my arm pulling me towards the couch to sit next to him. I write _**BOY**_ and _**GIRL**_ in their own separate tabs. Tapping the pen to my lips I think of baby names.

"What about Makayla and…Michael," Tobias suggests. I like Makayla so I jot it down in the girls section, but I'm not so sure about Michael but I write it down anyways. I also write down Ryann and Ryker, the names I suggested earlier.

"Um, Victoria and victor," I ask Tobias.

"I like Victoria but I don't like Victor," he responds. So I write down Victoria and leave Victor out. This gives us 3 girl names and 2 boy names.

"Ooh I know how bout' Laura and Lane," Tobias says excitedly. I ABSOLUTLEY love those names so add those on to the girl side making it loner than the boys. After an hour of going back and forth with baby names we final have a decent list.

_**GIRL BOY **_

_**Makayla Shawn **_

_**Ryann Ryker**_

_**Victoria Cole**_

_**Lane Michael**_

_**Laura Nason**_

_**Sapphire Caiden **_

_**Carson Ryder**_

_**Cora Zachariah**_

_**Taryn Edward**_

_**Naomi **_

_**Inara**_

_**Nicki **_

The boys list is a lot shorter but it's still a nice list. The clock reads 10:00 am. Suddenly I have a craving for watermelon, weird noting that I never had watermelon before. I glance over at Tobias to be met by sapphire blue eyes. It's funny how lost you can get when stare at them.

"You're starting to freak me out now," Tobias says which earns him a punch in the arm from me.

"Hey do they serve watermelon here," I ask the craving getting stronger when I say its name. Tobias looks thoughtful for a moment before he answers me.

"Yeah, why," he asks truly confused on why I would want watermelon.

"Cravings get the best of you man," I reply.

"Do you want to go get some," he asks. Suddenly my whole entire body feels with happiness.

"Yeah we can go into the dining hall together," I say.

I get up and change out of my pajamas that I slept in, which are just Tobias's shirts. It's pajamas nonetheless. Once I'm done changing we head out to the dining room. I'm getting way too over excited for this. My conscious knows this but the rest of my body is saying: bring on the watermelon! Once we enter the pit I spot Uriah and Zeke at our table having a heated discussion. When we get into ear shot I can understand what they're talking about.

"Clearly I'm stronger than," Uriah says challenging his brother.

"Nope you never have you never will," Zeke says.

"I'm going to get your watermelon, you can sit here with these bozos while I get it," Tobias whispers in my ear causing me to giggle. I go around our table and take a spot next to Uriah. They only glance up for a second then they continue their argument on who's stronger. I listen for a while until they add me into the conversation.

"Hey Tris who do you think is stronger me or Zeke," Uriah asks me.

"Umm, how about you play arm wrestle for the title of who's stronger," I suggest.

"That's an idea let's do it," Zeke says as he grabs Uriah's arm to start the game.

Tobias walks over towards the table carrying a plate of watermelon and dauntless cake. Cake sound good right now, but not as good as watermelon. He sets the plate down in front of me and I automatically pick up a piece. I stuff it in mouth and start chewing. My taste buds start to cheer and celebrate. I quickly pick up another piece and stuff it in my mouth.

"We have watermelon here," Uriah asks in a strained voice.

"Apparently Tris is enjoying that they serve it here," Zeke says also in a strained voice.

"Cravings," I say with watermelon in my mouth.

"Oh yeah you are pregnant aren't you," Uriah asks as if he totally forgot.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit," Tobias says quietly trying not to upset me.

"Maybe _you_ should slow down," I say as I watch him eat his cake.

"Touché," Tobias smiles. I hear a bang on a table which startles me. I glance over to see that Zeke has Uriah's hand pinned down on the table.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!" Zeke yells at the top of his lungs.

"Nah, you were just lucky," Uriah says incredulously not accepting that he lost.

"It's more than just luck little brother, it's called strength," Zeke says cockily as he flexes his muscles. "But you did put up a good fight, I can give you that."

"Whatever," Uriah says.

I return back to my watermelon which is almost gone. I finish the last chunk and look up at Tobias. He chuckles as he stands ups to get me more watermelon.

"Thank you," I yell at him.

I know that tomorrow that I'll wake up probably hating watermelon and throwing up in the toilet. I place my hand on my unpronounced stomach and think to myself: it's going to be hard 9 months for sure.

Tobias comes back over with my plate that has more watermelon on it. I start stuffing my face again when I hear the door to the pit slam shut. When I look up I see someone I don't expect to see, Eric.

**Alright I don't consider this a cliffy but if you do my dearest apologies. This chapter is a little shorter and I am sorry for it. I don't want to make Sundays my official update days because my updates depend on my mood for writing and I am very Bipolar. If you haven't checked out Don't Cry by NinkSmiley you need to do that immediately, well after you read this chapter of course. Her story is very good so go check it out. I'm still taking gender suggestions for the twins and names so you can review or PM me. I'm also working on getting a book I'm writing published as an eBook so don't get mad at me if I miss an update day. Well that's it for me. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	9. Chapter 912: THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN pt1

**Uggh hi sorry I've been gone for so long really I am. It's just last Sunday was Easter and I was going to update Thursday but my birthday was Thursday. Just for making you wait 14 days on that cliffhanger I'm going to do something I've never done before! I'm making a 2 parted chapter; this will be the first part. Since this chapter is the big showdown I will split it so consider this chapter and chapter 10 combined but not really. Thanks time:**

**Thanks to guest and kitty for your reviews I really appreciate it.**

**Also thanks to .56 and jaytaylor4 for following my story!**

**Blue skidoo we can too! That was… on to the story! **

**TRIS POV**

My whole body shuts down in fear. Beads of sweat make their way to the surface of my skin even though I am nowhere near hot. Never have I ever felt so terrified that I am glued to my spot unable to escape the fear building up inside me. This was the man who captured me; captured Tobias and bond me to chair for hours. Usually Eric was never really intimidating to me. Sure he was creepy with his pierces tugging and pulling at his alabaster skin but never intimidating. I could easily beat him to a pulp but now that he has found the right spot to emotionally hurt me, I feel weak.

I feel like a child cowering in fear from getting in trouble with their parents and I don't like it. I haven't always been strong and determined like I am now but now that I have become strong and have built up this self confidence in myself; to have it taken all away it leaves me feeling naked, vulnerable. My hands are now covered with precipitation unsure if it has to do with me rubbing them back and forth or my anxiousness around Eric. Tobias must have caught my nervous glance at the opening of the pit because he turns around and suddenly his face becomes hard as stone.

I can't tell if it was subconsciously but his hands go straight for my stomach. I know what he's thinking: protect the babies. That is main priority right now, to protect them. No telling what he will do to my children if I come near him. Eric is still standing at the entrance of the pit glancing around as if he was looking for something. Well not something but _someone_. Us. What does he want from me, from us? This cant still be based off his jealousy towards Tobias after initiation. Who really holds a grudge for this long? This has gone too far. I want to do something about it but I still feel like the inferior subject here.

Besides even if I wanted to start a full out brawl with Eric I couldn't because of the tiny humans growing inside of me. I don't want them to grow up with a mother behind bars or not having the opportunity to grow up at all. Eric's hard set eyes finally land on us as he flashes a cocky but dangerous grin. We should have consider this before we left the building I was held in. we should have put him under the serum or whatever would inhibit him for coming back for revenge. Tobias is still staring at Eric as if he would want to kill him over and over again. He doesn't make any attempts to spur Eric on. He's trying to do his best to keep me out of harm's way; and by challenging Eric is not the best way.

Eric's strides are swift and quick while he makes his way over to our table. Tobias stands up abruptly standing in front of me as a shield. Hell is about to break loose.

**TOBIAS POV**

I stand up fast trying to get in front of Tris as quickly as possible. If Eric wants to fight so be it. He locked up the love of my life and knocked her unconscious repeatedly. If I wasn't busy trying to help Tris escape I would go back to make sure he doesn't attack us ever again. I glace at Tris and her face displays true horror. Something I don't see often on Tris. Usually I see the confident, amazing, strong Tris that will do anything for anybody but instead I see a scared vulnerable Tris. Her face remind me of myself back in Abnegation where Marcus would beat me. That was the face I would show every time he beat me.

Tris's hand is making small circle movements over stomach. I don't think she realizes that she is doing it. Some of the old Tris is shining through her right now; she is willing to do anything for the twins and so am I. Eric is making his way over to our table while wearing his famous smug, arrogant smirk. Eventually we are a foot away and he starts speaking.

"Four," he says

"Eric," I reply mimicking him.

"That was a naughty thing you did the other day knocking me out and stealing my hostage," he says as he smiles over my shoulder which I assume is towards Tris. It makes me furious.

"Really, well I actually quite enjoyed the knocking out part," I say copying is smug smirk. His shoulders tense as he prepares to throw the first punch. His fist connects with a face but not my face….

**Remember this is just part one. Also I'm sorry this is shorter than it should be but it's late where I am and I am exhausted. But the second part will be my standard 1,000-1,500 words. You can still put in in genders and name choices for the twins. Prepare for the *cue dramatic music* **_**ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN. **_**I will also give you the choice to pick who was the person who got punched in the face instead of Four. There will be a poll open on my profile I won't update until I get votes on the poll. So the longer you don't vote the longer it takes for me to upload pt. 2. So vote, vote, vote.**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	10. Chapter 10: THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN pt2

**A/N:**

**Okay I have something to admit, I screwed up. Somehow I forgot to switch the poll choice from don't show on profile to do show on profile and I am truly sorry for it. So yeah I screw up a lot so please forgive me. Well on the bright side I'm back with part 2 in THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN! Who will prevail? Let's find out but first I have people to thank:**

**Thanks to WildBoycpx and Heyitsme4234 for giving me more names I appreciate it.**

**Also thanks to NinkSmiley for liking the new chapter's title.**

**Thanks to WildBoycpx for following and brittneybaker for favoriting. On with the story.**

_Last chapter:_ _"That was a naughty thing you did the other day knocking me out and stealing my hostage," he says as he smiles over my shoulder which I assume is towards Tris. It makes me furious._

_"Really, well I actually quite enjoyed the knocking out part," I say copying is smug smirk. His shoulders tense as he prepares to throw the first punch. His fist connects with a face but not my face…._

**TRIS POV:**

My breath hitches as Eric's hard fist connects with my face. Black dots make their appearance in the corner of my eyes. They're kind of mesmerizing in a way, circling around my pupils like dark pits of nothingness. Eventually my eyes fill with total darkness and I see nothing

**TOBIAS POV:**

Tris's body crashes into the hard pavement of the pit floor. Her eyes stay open for a second until they roll to back of her head. I can tell when all life leaves her body when her muscles give out and she slumps to the ground. Part of me is furious. Why must she act so selfless that she has to jeopardize her life for someone else? I am strong and I can protect myself. She can't do this anymore she is carrying real living beings inside of her and life threating missions are no longer on her agenda. Most of my fury is directed towards the man I mean coward standing in front of me. I slowly glance from Tris's non-moving form to Eric's pierced face.

Anger and disdain courses through my veins like its blood traveling to the heart and back. I clench my fist so hard that I can practically feel my nails making half crescents in my palm. He too is staring down at Tris on the ground. Eventually his eyes make his way to meet my eyes and he gives me one of his smug smiles that piss me off.

"Zeke can you take Tris to the infirmary and make sure the babies are ok," only until after I say that I realize that I mentioned the twins in front of Eric. Dang it. Zeke gets up and makes his way over to Tris and picks up her limp body and carries her away but not before he whispers "I'll take good care of her."

I turn my attention back to Eric's face. He's looking at me with an eyebrow arched as if to ask 'babies'.

"So the stiff is pregnant; I've got to admit I never saw that coming, you know with her being a stiff and all," he says.

"First off Tris is more dauntless than you'll ever be, you coward," I seethe at him. I can practically see the smoke coming from Eric's ears once I call him a coward.

"Coward am I," I see Eric's fist clench and this time I expect the punch.

I duck right before it has the chance to hit me which throws him off balance giving me a chance to throw an upper cut. When he turns back to me I see blood trickle down from his mouth from my punch. I can see the rage pulsing through his eyes.

"So how was it," Eric asks as he throws another punch but this time it hits my shoulder making it pop.

"How was what," I ask back as I kick his legs from under him. He hits the floor with a thud as an aspirated _oof _escapes his mouth. He stands back up and tries another punch but his anger is getting the best of him because his punches are starting to get sloppy.

"Come on man the stiff is pregnant how was _it,_" he responds. Is he purposely playing dumb or does he really not know that he did this.

"We didn't go that far," I say as I grab him into a choke hold. He jabs his elbow into my stomach making me release my hold on him.

"Now I know I'm not the smartest person ever but I'm pretty sure when a man and a woman come tog-," he starts to say but I cut him off with a punch to the face.

"Whatever you injected Tris with developed a fetus and that's why she's pregnant," I say as I throw another punch.

"Wow really that was in no way my intentions," he says as he kicks me in my side knocking all the air out of me.

"So what was that thing that you injected Tris with," I say breathlessly.

"It injected her with a tracker that way I whatever you guys do I will always find you," he says ending his sentence with his forever nerving smirk.

That's it the anger and fury that courses through me magnified and I feel blood course to my face. I roundhouse kick Eric in the temple knocking him unconscious. I stand over his bruised and bloody body and start to kick him. Hard. I kick all over his body until I am pulled away by Uriah. I whip around and face him and I can't help but see him flinch away from me. I can only imagine how I look; covered in blood and bruises and my dilated pupils. I quickly calm myself down this is not the image I want to remembered by my children; I don't want to look like Marcus. Wait children, _Tris._

"Uriah have you heard anything about Tris yet," I asked anxiously.

"They got her to wake up and the babies are fine she just has a nasty bump," he says

That's all I need to start racing towards the infirmary. I am winded once I get to the receptionist's desk.

"Tris prior," I say to the receptionist

"Room 4610" she says politely.

I walk swiftly to the elevator and to Tris's room. Once I get there I straighten myself out before I walk in. Christina is sitting on the edge of Tris's hospital bed. Christina makes her way over to me and slaps me across my already bruised face. Ok I am about sick and tired of this girl slapping me but before I question her she walks out of the room. I look over at a smirking Tris as I make my way over to her. I crash my lips to hers and she responds immediately.

"Just so you know I didn't forget about your little act earlier," I mumble against her lips.

"I know I just want you right now," she responds as she put her hand on her stomach and I put mine on top of hers.

**Ok that's part 2 for THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN! Sorry if it wasn't as climatic as you wanted it to be. Also if you haven't read Souled by savvyshipper you totally should. It's an Unwind fanfiction and it's so amazing and if you haven't read Unwind please get to that. I'm still taking genders and names for the twins. Well that's it for this chapter.**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


End file.
